Time Squad
The Time Squad organization was set up to ensure that history was maintained, and the future protected. Only three units of Time Squad are introduced on the show - one of which is that of Tuddrussel and Larry. All three have a single human officer and a robotic assistant, so it can be assumed that every unit follows the same formula. Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel: A burly time cop in the peak of physical condition, Buck is less like a father to Otto and more like a carefree uncle. His obsessions are guns and beating people up, although he has a generally nice disposition. Tuddrussel is a total fanatic when it comes to justice, which is why he had a "Maximum Security" prison installed on the station for people in history who refused to set history right. He takes every opportunity on a mission to shout out his catchphrases: "IT'S GO TIME!" and "GET SOME!" He frequently bickers with Larry, whose gentlemanly behavior and seriousness often clash with Tuddrussel's immature machismo. Tuddrussel's facemask and goggles seem to be permanently stuck to his head, (his goggles resemble those of the X-men's Cyclops) as it is the only part of his uniform he has never removed. He takes immense pride in his Southern heritage, most of his history knowledge centered around events such as the Alamo and Western characters such as Billy the Kid. His intellect seems to fluctuate depending on the situation, as he has expressed scientific knowledge from time to time. According to Dr. Freud, Tuddrussel suffers from an over-active super ego, which causes him to force his will on those around him, which in turn causes Larry to resent him. For a man whose job involves the stability of time, Tuddrussel has shown an ironic disinterest and ignorance to the historical events he maintains. Lawrence "Larry" 3000: Originally designed as a diplomat, Larry was put into Time Squad service when the world's nations all joined together in the year one million, an event which turned out to be the worst thing to ever happen to him, second only to being saddled in Tuddrussel's unit. He is the only one capable of operating the time-traveling technology and most of the technology aboard the space station. Larry is also often shown to be grumpy and pessimistic, but it is not uncommon for him to show enthusiasm and joy. According to Dr. Freud Larry suffers from acute self-doubt, which makes him passive aggressive and manipulative in nature. He is an expert chef, although Otto is the only one who seems to appreciate his rare delicacies, as Buck just wants a cheese burger. He is also skilled at needlepoint, computers, and household chores, though he gets little to no appreciation from Tuddrussel. Although Larry expresses deep disdain for Tuddrussel, deep down he does value his friendship. Otto Osworth: Otto was "adopted" (admittedly kidnapped) by Larry and Buck when they miscalculated a mission to the 21st century. He was more than willing to leave the orphanage and became an unofficial member of the team. Although Otto has an enormous memory of history in nearly every field, deep down he is still a child, and easily gets along with Tuddrussel's immature, childlike attitude. In truth, he is the only member of the team to actually enjoy the history aspect of his job. Otto is the conscience of the group. He's always wanting to do the right thing and becomes quickly angered by Tuddrussel and Larry's selfishness and will not put up with the crazy and absurd antics of historical figures. He often finds himself to be the only one capable of handling the mission, sometimes solving the problem with psychological methods. Other times he has to resort to trickery and pranks. Though a self proclaimed book worm, and shown as being a weak child, Otto can sometimes enjoy activities such as fishing and playing baseball. Also it has been mentioned once that he has a natural talent for shooting with a gun and knows a little karate. Ultima role Category:Protagonists Category:Groups